Behind These Empty Eyes
by Shadow Queen Darkness Warrior
Summary: Sora seemed like a relatively normal girl living a relatively normal life, but that's far from right. She's a visored, and when her older brother is on the edge of insanity because his own hollow, he comes to the visoreds for help. What happens after will send their lives into chaos.


Behind These Empty Eyes

Chapter 1: Hollow Mask

"Hey, Sora-chan!" yelled the familiar voice of Mashiro Kuna. I peeked out the door of my room, to see the green haired girl speeding like a bullet down the hallway. I smiled as she stopped and fell over.

` "Hey, Mashiro. What's the rush?" I asked, a smirk planted on my lips. She looked up at me, and rolled over.

"It's your brother. He just showed up, and I'm pretty sure he's not here to only say hi." She chirped, getting to her feet. She didn't wait for a reply, as she grabbed my hand and forcefully dragged me down the hallway, down a flight of stairs, and into the living room. Or what we called a living room, considering we live in a warehouse. Once we got there, Mashiro suddenly stopped, causing me to lose balance and fall over, causing her to fall over. I groaned, slowly getting back up. I giggled as Mashiro jumped back onto her feet, and smiled as if nothing happened. I turned to look at the group in the living room. Shuhei was among them, along with Izuru and Rangiku.

"So, is there a problem, or is this just a get-together?" I asked, sitting myself down on my older brother's lap. He looked at me like I grew another head or something.

"No, there's definately a problem." Shuhei said, slowly pruing his gaze off of me.

_"I sense hollow. I'm pretty sure I don't know this one." _My hollow grumbled. Kuro was her name, and she isn't friendly, a lot like a whole handful of other hollows.

'Strange.' I thought, sighing.

"What's the problem?" Shinji asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Hollow." Was the only reply we got from the three lieutenents.

"What do you mean?" Love asked, suddenly looking confused, much like the rest of us visoreds.

"Well, why don't we let Shuhei explain, Izuru and I need to get back to the Soul Society." Rangiku chimed, getting up and walking off, Izuru following close behind.

"Ok, bro, explain. We're utterly confused." I stated, shortly after the other two left.

_"My guess is that he has a dormant hollow." _Kuro said. I can imagine her rollong her eyes, and looking as bored as ever.

"Wait, let me guess, does it involve a dormant hollow, and a mask?" I asked, poking my older brother. He looked at me, slightly surprised.

"How do you know?" He breathed.

"Ummm, my own hollow told so." I answered, closing my eyes, and smiling.

"Well, what a nice way to start the day." Hiyori growled.

"Yeah, this was definately unexpected, ne?" Shinji said, getting up from his spot. I got up and stretched. I turned and looked at my brother. He seemed to be deep in thought. Quickly, I turned to leave, only to stop when I felt Shuhei's reiatsu spike. I whipped around to see him morphing into his hollow. And let me tell you, his hollow seemed to have a temper. By this time though, no one was in the room. In fact, by now, they were all off, doing errands. No one else was in the warehouse we called home. Man, they leave quick. I stood there, like a deer in headlights.

_"DO SOMETHING!" _Kuro yelled, snapping me back to reality. I quickly whipped out my own mask, and drew my zanpakuto. Getting my guard up, I stood there, eyes never leaving my brother. Suddenly, he disapeared. Of course, the speed of an uncontrolled hollowfied soul reaper. I side-stepped, just barely dodging one of his claws.

"Descend, Kuroku-ookami!" I yelled, releasing my zanpakuto. Quickly, I made an attempt to force him into the training area. It took me a while, but I managed, and by that time, I had to take off my mask, due to the time limit, and how much power I had used up. I was breathing hard, and got a good number of cuts and bruises.

"Sora!" Called the familiar voice that could only belong to Kensei. I slowly turaned my head, so I looked at the silver-haired man. He was standing at the doorway to the traing room, eyeing me, and then eyeing Shuhei. " What happened?"

"Do I really need to explain?" I snapped, before getting slammed into the ground by Shuhei. I groaned, and decided to lie there, for the sake of not wanting to get up again.

"Sora, you okay?" Yelled a voice, not Kensei's. I laid here, pondering at who it could be, until Shinji gets sent flying right over me, and lands somewhere near my feet. Slowly, I managed to sit up, and look at the blonde.

"Yeah, I'm alive, if that's you were implying," I growled, smirking at the man. I dragged myself to my feet, and turned around to see Kensei with his mask, fighting hollowfied Shuhei. This was going to be interesting. Right after I thoght this though, Shuhei went back to normal, and fainted. Of course, this always happens.

"Well, that was something." Shinji murmurs, getting up. I nodded, unable to say anything, as I walk up to my older brother.

"Yeah, it was. Hopefully, next time I get help." I growled, as I turned to help Shinji up, and followed him to the stairs.

_'Man, this was going to become a living hell.'_ Kuro growled, as I followed Shinji upstairs. Kensei was just behind us, carrying my older brother. I continued up to my room, and concluded that I had to agree with my hollow, for once, before climbing onto my bed, and falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, first chapter of my new story, and its Bleach, of course. If you didn't read the summary, it's a KenseixOC, cuz he's my favourite visored. I'm thinking of give Shuhei someone to fall in love with, dont have an OC for it though. So, I was thinking I could use one of your guys' OC, if not, I'll make one. Anywho, I also need to know: which story do you want me to update next? I haven't updated any of those in while.

And, I'm pretty sure you're curious at to what Sora's mask looks like. Well, I have the info up on Quotev, with the pics. I also have what Shuhei's mask will look like. Here's the link: story/2185614/Behind-These-Empty-Eyes/, just put the website in front of it.

And, as a final note before I let you off, I might turn this into a love triangle later on with the espadas in it too, and I need to know which one you guys **_think_** it is. I'm pretty sure I know which one I want, but I'll let you guys take a guess before we get. Ok, glad you read this, and review, fave, follow, all that jazz. See ya next time.


End file.
